the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Stone
Summary Victor Stone, the son of Silas Stone, is an ex-quarterback for Gotham City University who, after suffering the loss of his mother, Elinore Stone, moved to Metropolis due to his father's work. However, several years later, amidst his father's work on mysterious technology, a being known as Darkseid was transported through it, forcing Silas to use the tech to repair Victor after he sustained fatal injury. Through this, he transformed into Cyborg and, with cybernetic enhancements and an A.I known as Grid, jumped to aid the six other heroes battling the invasion. Biography Origins Victor grew up in Gotham City wishing for his father's appreciation or acknowledgement despite his mother's constant affections. Victor then enrolled to Gotham City University to begin his football career as his father continued to ignore Victor's hard work and instead focus on his research under S.T.A.R Labs. Due to this, Victor grew increasingly angry at his father for his neglect and, in his later years, was faced with the unfortunate death of his more, Elinore Stone. After this, Victor gave up attempting to attain his father's love and continued working on his career until he was forced to move to Metropolis due to his father's work. Enraged that his father could uproot his life, especially after received numerous contracts from other prominent football teams, Victor found himself on the brink of leaving once and for all. Season 1 Victor later suffered a devastating attack that left 90% of his body fatally damaged and Silas was forced to use the technology he was researching to heal Victor. Although this succeeded, however, Victor became a product of cybernetic replacements to make up for his lost limbs. Now part-cybernetic and part-human, Victor resented his father even more and viewed himself as a monster. Despite this, Victor worked with Silas' ally, Barry Allen, to help five other heroes to stop an invasion incurred by the New God Darkseid. Personality In his teenage years, Victor was extremely rebellious toward his father due to his sole focus on work and even went as far as to sabotage it, angering him. However, Victor kept a cool exterior in public with friends and found himself to be very popular. Rising through the ranks as a upcoming football star, Victor enjoyed modest success in his later academic years, even inspiring others like Billy Batson and making a friendly rivalry with Ronnie Raymond. After his mother's death, Victor's composure began to wean and he struggles to maintain his public look despite his personal issues and unresolved feelings. This eventually deepened after he moved to Metropolis which led to him giving up his act altogether. However, upon sustaining terrifying damage and being subjected to tech that merged him into a Cyborg, Vic began to fear himself and, due to his recurring rages thanks to aforementioned issues, hesitated to aid his new allies to stop an invasion by Darkseid. Although, through all of this, Vic forced himself to accept his situation and decided to help the others to make use of his transformation. Appearance Victor Stone had the build of a quarterback until his accident turned him into Cyborg. Since then, most of his body is covered in cybernetic parts and transformable gadgets and/or weapons. Episodes The Justice League Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:S.T.A.R Labs members Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Brown eyes